


Crumbling Lines

by BlueFairyKino



Series: Dreamline [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, this is my own thing i dunno what to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, all I'm saying is that if your girlfriend was about to wake up from a year-long recovery coma (or whatever the hell you'd call that), you'd be upset about someone possibly trying to break apart the worlds too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro: Worlds

Have you heard all that talk about alternate universes before? Yep, it's all true.

There's tons. Millions? Nah, a ton more than that.

Only a few people know about them, though. Well, a few people from each of those worlds. There's actually a bunch of people who know bout them multiverse-wide.

...wait, you didn't come to hear me ramble about that.

Anyway, all of these worlds are connected by some sort of invisible chain. Sometimes it allows people to 'world-hop'. Basically, they can travel between worlds. This requires a lot of power, though.

Well, unless you're someone like me.

A specific group of people was chosen by some sorta power. I dunno about all of the technical stuff, but I do know that it allows us more strength in general, along with the natural ability to world-hop.

Some of these people formed this multiverse-wide society. It doesn't really have a name, so people often call it whatever they want. The most common name is C.H.A.I.N.

It....doesn't actually stand for anything. I'm  _pretty sure_ they just added the dots to make it look professional.

Anyway, I'm part of this thing. Not to brag, but I'm pretty good at my work. I'm given a lot of important missions.

What, you wanna hear about one? Isn't that why you're here in the first place?

Ah, fine. I'll bite.

This one involves some weird shit, though. Like...a world entirely made of food.

Yes, I'm being serious. No, I don't understand what the hell the creators of that world were thinking.

ANYWAY. I should start.


	2. Prologue: Mission Recieved

I have solid proof the multiverse and whatever deities run it are out to fuck up my life in literally every way possible.

That proof is the kid who caused my latest mission.

Look, all I'm saying is that if your girlfriend was about to wake up from a year-long recovery coma (or whatever the hell you'd call that), you'd be upset about someone possibly trying to break apart the worlds too.

Ok, ok, we need to backtrack a bit here.

So, my girl. Her name is Mira. She's at the same rank as me, and we've been dating for a while now. However, she was injured during a mission a year ago.

Yes, I did indeed burn the assholes who did it to a crisp.

Anyway, the injuries were bad enough that some of her body had to become artificial. And her body has to adjust to all of that, so she's been asleep for about a year now.

...five months.

_They could have just waited about five months or so to start their plan._

I got the mission five months before she was scheduled to wake up, if you don't understand by now.

The basic briefing I got was that odd signals were being picked up that seemed to be messing with the chains, and there were suspicions that someone was trying to break those chains, and possibly the worlds themselves.

I had been informed of the mission by one of my higher-ups, and received all of the info while heading back to my room to prepare.

"This is inconvenient, huh, Kagu?"

That's my lil' partner, Saohang. She's actually my aunt, but things happened and now she's, like, half the height of my head.

Also, don't tell her I said aunt. She thinks I say it to call her old (even though she is).

"I doubt whoever's behind this would delay just to let Mir wake up."

Because the person behind this is a _huge asshole._

"Well, the faster we get ready, the faster we get this done, the faster we get back."

"Does that translate to 'get a move on'?"

"...maybe."

Sometimes I wanted to say 'Auntie' just to retort. Maybe someday.

But right now, I had to focus on my task at hand.

I had to pack the essentials. Food, drinks, extra clothes, money, etc. (Did this currency work in other worlds? Well, that's to be discovered.)

And Papa's sword, of course. I have my own, but this one is a sorta good luck charm.

Just one more thing left to do after packing.

"You gonna visit her before you go?"

"When do I not?"

I made it a thing to visit Mira every time I went on a mission. Both before and after she got injured. Before, she'd wish me good luck and tell me to be safe and all that sappy, cutesy stuff you tell your partner.

But now, I just sorta...talk to her on my own. Though it does kinda feel like she's talking back. Does that make sense? I dunno.

"...I'm headin' out soon."

...and there she is, floating in the machine sustaining her, wires connected to her robotic parts.

Five months. I made that a goal. I'd get done in five months or less, so that I could be here to greet her when she woke up.

"Keep cheering for me, ok, Mir?"

I told her I'd be at her side whenever she woke, no matter what time or place it was.

And I always keep my promises.

"Seeya soon."


End file.
